6 Years Apart
by Ryuchu
Summary: LenxLuka It's been 6 years since Len last saw Luka and their going to meet again at last for one more day. Len has to sort out his feelings and decide what he truly feels for Luka. It's a flufftastic one-shot


**A/N: **Well, this is just a little story with my favorite vocaloid couple, LenxLuka, one of the cutest yet underapreciated couple in the vocaloid fandom (at least in my opinion). I wanted to write this so that I could write something fluffy with this couple, since my other LenxLuka story isn't really terribly fluffly. So I hope you enjoy the flufftasticness and R&R if you wanna :)

* * *

Len nervously ran his hand through his hair as the world flew by outside the window as the train he was riding continued on toward its destination. He looked out the window and saw countryside that looked identical to the many miles of countryside he had already passed. He had stopped running his hand through his hair, but he found his hands couldn't stay still. He began to lightly play with a piece of leather from the seat he was sitting on. He couldn't remember the last time he was so nervous.

He was going to meet someone he hadn't seen in six years. A young woman that he missed dearly.

"Our second to last stop is coming up. If you are exiting at this stop, please prepare to exit. I repeat…" Len listened quietly to the announcement and tried to distract himself, but he couldn't stand it anymore. He just had to look again to make sure that he hadn't imagined it all.

He pulled out his cell phone and looked over the text message for what must have been the hundredth time that day. Every time he read over the words, his heart beat faster in his chest.

Hey there Lenny! It's Luka! Do you remember me? You better you little punk! XD It's been so long since we last saw each other! How bout you come by and visit me over the weekend? I still live in the same old house so you shouldn't get lost. :P I'm not working and I'm sure you're off school so let's make it a date kay? :D

Len felt the blood rush to his face as he read the word "date". He knew that Miss. Luka didn't mean an actual date, but he couldn't stop himself from growing red every time he read over the word.

"You're all red. Is that a text message from your girlfriend?"

Len looked up at the sound of the voice. As he was reading the message, he had forgotten that he was on a train and that there were other people around him. A young woman sat across from him. She had long teal hair and she wore a sweet smile. Len felt himself grow red in embarrassment.

"N…no…she's just…" Len couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. What was Miss. Luka to him? What did he want her to be to him? The questions hung heavy over him.

The young woman continued to smile as she looked at the fumbling young man. "Well, I think you should decide what she is to you and then let her know. The world isn't going to wait forever for you to find your answer."

Len gave a hard appraising look of the woman who sat in front of him, but she just continued to wear the same small smile.

"Well," The young woman said as the train came to a stop and she stood up, "It's your destiny to decide Len. Luka talked a lot about you, you know. She always looked so alive when she mentioned your name." And with that, the young woman walked down the aisle and out of the train.

Len couldn't believe what had just happened. That woman had known his and Luka's names, it wasn't just a coincidence. The encounter had shook Len more than he expected yet she had said that Luka talked about him. It gave him a warm feeling all over to know that Luka hadn't forgotten him.

Eventually, Len stopped thinking about the mysterious woman and her messages and felt the motion of the train begin to lull him to sleep. It wasn't long before Len gave into the inviting rhythm and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Len woke with a start as the train once again was pulling to a stop.

"This is out final stop for the day. All passengers must please exit the train at this time. Thank you for your business and we hope to see you again in the near future." The pleasant voice of the intercom filled the train as Len stood up and headed for the door.

As he stepped off the train, Len was met with familiar sites. He had lived in this small rural area for many years before he and his family were forced to move due to his parents' work. It felt really weird for him to be here at the train station without his sister tagging along to gawk at all the people that came from "the outside".

Len gave a small chuckle as he remembered all the stuff he and his sister would do on their days after school. His sister had wanted to come on the trip along with him. She had argued that she missed Luka as much as he did, but Len was adamant that he go by himself. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to have Miss. Luka to himself, if only for a few moments.

He felt that same blush creeping over his face, but he quickly shook his head and reorganized his thoughts. He would have to find Luka before he could spend any time with her. He began to walk down the familiar gravel road that led to the small community where Len had once lived.

As he walked he saw so many things that brought back memories from his childhood. He couldn't help but smile at all the places he walked past. He felt like he had finally come home and he never wished to leave.

He felt his pace slow as he drew closer to the place he wanted to see and yet as his steps brought him closer; he felt a slight bit of dread creep into his heart. But before he knew it, he had reached the building. It was a school.

Because the community was so small, the school housed all grade from 1st through 12th. It was a unique experience where the younger children often had a lot of interaction with the older children. Len had met Luka in this school many years ago.

* * *

He had been only 8 years old and it was his first day of third grade. His sister had run off without him and he was wandering around the school completely lost. He was trying his absolute best not to cry when a young woman walked up. She had kind blue eyes and short pink hair.

"What's wrong? Are you lost?" She asked Len. This kindness was all Len needed to cause him to lose his composure. He sobbed and sobbed, blubbering something about his mean sister and how he would be lost forever. The young woman gave a kind smile and silently hugged Len as she waited for his sobs to subside.

When Len did finally stop crying, he realized that the young girl was embracing him and he quickly thrust himself out of her arms. His young face was bright red and he nervously looked at the ground.

The young woman smiled and ruffled Len's hair, "So, what's your name? What grade are you in?" She asked him in her kind voice.

Len silently swallowed and quietly responded, "M…my name is Len. I'm in the 3rd grade…"

"Well," the young woman said as she stood up from her crouching position, "My name is Luka, and I know exactly where the 3rd grade classes are. I'll show you where you need to go."

Len had stood rooted to the spot not exactly sure what to do. Luka turned around as she realized Len wasn't following her.

"Come on Len, you don't want to be late for your first day do you?"

Len looked at the young woman's face and gave a little nod as he ran after her.

* * *

Len stood at the school gate and mentally scolded himself for bringing up such childish and long ago memories. Yet, he felt warmth in his chest when he thought of that first meeting with Luka. It was such a fond time in his life.

He shook his head and continued his walk to Luka's house. After that day, Len became inseparable from Luka. He would wait outside the school each day to "escort" her home. Luka would always greet him with a smile and kind words. Luka's friends would often refer to him as her mini-knight. Len didn't mind their teasing; he would go through anything to share the small walk home with Luka.

As he got to know her better, Len found that Luka was much more lively and prone to teasing than he had initially thought. She was always teasing that Len would have to hurry up and grow taller because no one wanted to date a little shorty. Whenever Luka brought up dating, Len felt his heart beat faster and his palms grow sweaty. Yet, he knew that Luka was never serious, she was just having her fun teasing Len.

The pattern of Len walking Luka home continued for the remainder of the four years Luka was in school. Len never failed to wait for her and she never failed to show up. By this time, the whole school knew about how the duo walked home together.

Len once again walked the familiar path that he and Luka used to traverse together each day. As his steps brought him closer to his destination, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He was so close to seeing her again. The prospect began to stir up the last memory he had with her; their final goodbye before he left.

* * *

When he had left 6 years earlier, it had been so hard for him to say goodbye to Luka. He had agonized for days how to say goodbye and he still hadn't come up with a proper goodbye as he arrived at the train station and saw her waiting for him.

He was only 12 at the time and he hadn't really sorted out his feelings, but when he saw Luka standing there, it tore him up inside. He approached her and she gave a grin.

"Well little Lenny," she said using the nickname she had made up for him, "this is goodbye for now right?"

"Yeah…I guess so…" Len replied less cheerfully than Luka had greeted him.

"Aww, come on, none of that sadness, okay?" Luka said as she lightly punched him on the arm, "At least I'm out of high school now, so no one can steal your job of walking me home."

"Yeah. I am glad that I got to walk you home all these years. I'm really going to miss walking with you. It was a lot of fun." Len said with a slight smile.

"It definitely was fun. In truth, I'm gonna miss you little Lenny. Make sure you grow up nice and big next time I see you. No one wants to be in love with a shorty."

Len looked at her in surprise. He wasn't exactly sure what Luka had meant with what she said. Maybe it had meant nothing, just like all the other times she talked about dating. Len felt heat creep up to his face as Luka gently took his hands.

"I'll see you later, okay Len?" She said losing the joking tone that she had been using before.

Len could do nothing but stare at Luka's hands laid over his own. When he regained his wits, he looked up at Luka's face and saw that there were tears in her eyes. Len felt his own eyes filling with tears as he pulled Luka close in a hug. Luka gave a slight gasp of surprise but, silently returned his hug.

When Luka broke the hug, Len couldn't look her in the face. It was too painful.

"I promise that I'll come back Miss. Luka," He said as he stared at the ground, "Then I'm going to be taller than you and I'll be worthy of you…"

Luka gave a small smile, "I'll be waiting for you Lenny."

And with that, Len boarded the train and lost all connection with Luka for six long years.

* * *

He was so close. All Len had to do was go around this corner and then he would find the small apartment complex where Luka lived. He felt the pounding increase in his chest as his nerves grew even more strained.

He took the last tentative steps and felt his heart catch in his throat as he saw her standing outside and, he assumed, waiting for him.

Her pink hair had grown even longer since the last time her saw her. Her blue eyes shown under her lashes and she stood calmly, completely at ease with herself and the world around her. She seemed somehow smaller and frailer to Len than what he remembered.

_Maybe it's just because I've grown…_ Len thought silently to himself.

Len slowly drew closer and cleared his throat. Luka turned around at the sound of his approach and gave a large grin. She ran over to close the short distance that separated them.

"Wow…look at you Lenny! You've grown so much!" She exclaimed as she reached Len. She raised her hand and brought it up to Len's head. He now stood several inches taller than her. "I guess I can't call you a shorty any more, can I?" she said as he grin spread wider.

Len found himself unable to talk. Up close, she was even more stunning than she had been from a distance. Her eyes were sparkling and filled with a smile. She smelled slightly of vanilla. It was intoxicating. The sound of her voice brought Len back to all those fond memories with her, all those moments where he had wanted to just hold her in his arms.

"Hello? Earth to Lenny! Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to say something?"

Len was woken from his spell by Luka's voice. He gave a slight smile, "of course I'll say something. That's why I came all the way here, isn't it?"

Luka stopped herself and her eyes grew wide with surprise. Len could have sworn he saw a faint tint of pink on her cheeks, "Wow Lenny…your voice is so low now! You've grown up on me in the time I haven't seen you. Kinda make me feel like I've been out of your life for a long time…" she finished sadly.

"Yeah…" Len replied. He couldn't think of much to say. He didn't really want to talk about the time they had spent apart.

A heavy silence fell over the pair as they stood awkwardly looking at the ground.

"Well," Luka finally said breaking the silence, "would you like to come in?"

Len silently nodded his agreement and followed after her. He looked at the young woman who had at one time seemed so much older than him and so unobtainable. She looked small now in comparison and Len felt a strong urge to grab her hand and pull her into a hug fill him. He pushed back the urge and silently followed after Luka who was chattering lightly about anything that came to mind. Len smiled, just glad to hear her voice.

As the pair climbed the stairs that led to Luka's apartment she drew a set of keys from her pocket. Len looked at them curiously. Attached to the end of the key was a small picture incased in glass. It was of Luka and another girl, who looked to be a few years younger than her, but Len couldn't get a really good look at her face before Luka took the keys and inserted them into the lock of the house.

"Excuse the mess," she said as she kicked off her shoes near the door, "Make yourself comfortable. I'll go make us something to drink. Is lemonade okay with you?"

"Yeah that's fine," Len responded as he looked around the apartment. It was cluttered, but everything was placed nicely in its section of the room. Len found a small coffee table and couch. He sat on the couch and closed his eyes.

Luka's presence was so overwhelming in this room. Everything smelled like the soft vanilla perfume she wore. Len felt so protected and warm in this place. He felt like he could stay here forever and never need anyone but Luka.

Len felt heat rush to his face as the thought of staying with Luka forever filled his head. It was so inviting, yet so impossible. He was going to college next year and he knew Luka would be busy with work. This might be his last chance to really talk to her…

Luka returned with two glasses of lemonade and plopped down on the couch next to Len. She handed him a glass and took her own in her hands. She stared down at the lemonade for what felt like an eternity and then she spoke up.

"Remind me again how old you are now Lenny. It's been so long." She said, not meeting Len's eye.

"Well…I just recently turned 18. Remind me how old you are now Miss. Luka; you must be an old hag by this point." Len said returning to the teasing relationship he and Luka used to have.

Luka gave a huff and punched him in the arm, "Jerk! I'll have you know that I'm only 24! And stop calling me Miss. Luka! It makes me feel so old! Plus, you're not a child any more. We can treat each other like adults now."

"Well…" Len stumbled over his words a bit, "L…Luka then, right?" Len felt his heart beat faster. It felt so amazing to say her name with nothing before it. Just her name, pure and simple.

"There ya go! That's much better!" She said with a slight smile, "It's so nice to hear that…" she whispered quietly. "Anyway, what have you been up to these past few years Len?"

"Nothing much," he responded, "Just going to school and all that stuff. What about you Mi- I mean…Luka"

"Well, I've been busy. I've been working in local bars singing at night in hopes of hitting the big time. Nothing yet, but I'm sure that I'll get noticed one day. I mean, I already had one girl that was a huge fan of mine…" Luka's voice trailed off as her eyes dimmed and filled with sadness.

"I…don't mean to pry, but what do you mean you had?" Len asked curiously. He wasn't' sure he should be following this line of questions, but he wanted to know everything he could about Luka. He wanted to be able to share her pain and comfort her.

"Well…she was always a weak girl. She spent a lot of time in the hospital, but she happened to hear me singing in the park and she started showing up to all my gigs at the bars. Then we got to talking and I stupidly unloaded all my problems on to her. We would talk for hours on end about my life and my family. She would always smile and say that she loved talking to me and that it was her favorite time of day. She really was a foolish girl…she should have concentrated on making herself better rather than following a good-for-nothing like me around," Luka finished her sentence sadly and looked down at the ground. She didn't have to say what happened to the girl. Len could tell.

"I have a picture of her with me," Luka said as she pulled out her keys, "That's her…"

Len looked at the picture and felt his breath catch. The girl! She was the one on the train. Her words came back to Len in a rush.

_"Well, I think you should decide what she is to you and then let her know. The world isn't going to wait forever for you to find your answer."_

_She lost her chance to share her feelings with Luka…she was giving me a warning to not lose my chance also…_ Len thought silently to himself.

"Uhm…Lenny? Can we talk about something less sad right now? I…didn't want you to come out so that you could watch me cry…" Luka asked as she stifled a sob. "It was a few years ago…but it still hurts."

Len silently took her hand and squeezed it, "Sure, let's talk about lots of fun things."

* * *

The pair talked late into the night until it was time for Len to leave again. The awkward air that had surrounded them had melted due to their light and happy banter, but Len felt his heart weighing on him again.

They were drawing nearer and nearer to the train station and then Len would have to leave Luka again. It hit him really hard and he had to take some time to sort out his feelings.

He was now sure that he saw Luka as more than just a simple friend but he wondered if she would return his feelings. There was a six year age gap between the two and their lives had taken two very different turns, with Len going to college and Luka staying in this small town and try to make her way with singing.

_It could never work, could it?_ Len thought glumly to himself.

But, the face of the young girl he had met on the train and the words she had spoken filled his head. She had given him a chance and he had to take it. He knew he would regret these feelings forever if he didn't tell Luka.

The two stopped again as they arrived at the train station. Len felt his heart beat faster.

_This is just like last time I left… _He thought to himself _Then I didn't have all my feelings sorted out, but now I know how I feel…I just can't leave her like this._

"Wow, Lenny…this brings back memories. It's just like when you left before…" Luka said as she looked Len in the face, "And just like I asked, you grew up and you're no longer a shorty," She said with a slight smile.

"Yeah," Len said quietly, "But…am I worthy of you now…?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Hm? Did you say something Len?" Luka asked him.

"No it's nothing…" He said hastily.

"Okay Lenny. If you say so. Are you going to surprise me and hug me again? Man, I wasn't expecting that at all last time. It was so funny to hug a guy shorter than me, and one of the girls from school saw and…"

Luka continued to chatter on, completely lost in the world of her memories. Len watched her animated face and felt his heart beat quicken. He knew that now was the time.

He slowly drew closer to Luka who continued to talk. He drew within inches of her face and kissed her lightly on the cheek. He could feel his face flare red as he kissed the woman he had loved for so long. He pulled away from her and waited for her response.

Luka stopped her chattering and put her hand to her face. A look of surprise filled her face as a light flush shown her cheeks. She looked over at Len, surprise still displayed on her face.

"L…Len?" She said, losing the nickname she had been using for him. She could tell this wasn't a time to play around.

"I'm not sorry for doing that," He said quietly, speaking his true feelings for the first time, "I've been waiting a long time for that."

Len took her hand and slowly drew her in closer to him so that their faces were but inches from one another.

"And I've been waiting even longer for this."

He pulled her in tightly and kissed her on the lips. At first, Luka resisted, but she gave in to her feelings and warmly returned his kiss. Len's hand became tangled in Luka's hair as he pulled her closer in order to close any gap that separated them. Luka melted in his arms and returned his desires with her own. The kiss lasted long enough to fill the 6 years that had separated them.

The two pulled out of their kiss, yet they continued to hold each other in an embrace. Luka silently laid her head on Len's shoulder. She had a warm smile on her face and a slight flush on her face.

"You really have grown up Len," she said quietly, "I…I always wanted to be the one to confess first, but you were so much younger. It was too much of a gap, you were just a child…I was afraid that I would play with your emotions and I…"

Len silently cut her off by holding her closer to him.

"It's alright Luka, it's alright…" He said as he stroked her hair. Her frail frame began to shake in his arms.

"It hurt…a lot…to be separated from you. I wanted to forget you, to go on with my life, but I found I couldn't stand it anymore. It was selfish of me, but I wanted to see you again…just one more time…" She broke down in sobs as she clung like a child to Len's shirt.

Len held her tightly until she stopped crying. She pulled herself out of his embrace to look at his face. She had a slight smile on her face.

"Sorry I got your shirt all wet. What am I doing crying like a little kid? You're the one that's younger than me."

She gave a small smile and Len was struck yet again by how radiant she looked. He didn't want to lose her now that she was so close. He kissed her again lightly on the lips.

"Luka, I love you…" he whispered in her ear. He felt a shiver run through her.

"…I love you too Len…I love you too."


End file.
